


Gift

by MirellaPryce



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maryse and robert lightwood being not horrible people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their family keeps growing. Maybe it's time their home grew as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazeChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/gifts).



> In which the Lightwood parents are willing to sell one of their family mansions to buy malec a home for their growing family, if Magnus is open to it. 
> 
> Spoilers for Born to Endless Night, in case you haven't read that yet, and a brief reference to The Infernal Devices.

 

Magnus was in the process of making sure his kids didn't drown in the bathtub, or disappear into the ridiculous amount of bubbles when he heard the front door open. Before he had the chance to stop them, two soaking wet, naked children jumped out of the tub, and ran down the hall to their dad. He couldn't help his laugh if he tried, as Alexander stepped into the doorway, with both kids wrapped around each of his legs.

 

Mostly, Magnus was just grateful that Alec had made it home in time to put the kids down. They tended to put up a fuss if they only got one kiss goodnight. In one well practiced motion, Alec extracted both children from his legs, wrapped them in towels, and bent down to kiss Magnus on the forehead.  "I'm home," Alec grinned, which confused Magnus, considering he'd been to see his parents for dinner.

 

It wasn't like it used to be when he and Alec had started dating, but Alec's parents rarely brought a smile to any of their children's faces, which was only one of the reasons why Magnus tended to avoid Lightwood family meals.

 

Magnus didn't ask until they had managed to wrangle both their sons into bed.

 

"How was dinner with your parents?" Magnus asked, easing into the subject.

 

Alec was still smiling, and pulled Magnus down to sit with him on the couch. They kissed for a short while, before Alec answered his question with one of his own. "How would you feel about moving somewhere bigger?"

 

That certainly shocked Magnus. He drew back to get a better look at Alec, as if he might be able to find out where this was coming from in Alec's face. Alec just laughed, but took his hand, and carried on. "Turns out, my parents weren't just being polite, inviting you to join us. They had a proposal for us, and now I'm passing it on to you." Magnus smiled down at their hands. He knew it wasn't the same thing, but he still felt a light fluttering in his chest, remembering that Alexander  _had_  proposed to him, and even if they still couldn't get married yet, he still considered them engaged.

 

With no clue what was going on in Magnus' head, Alec continued speaking. "The Lightwood family has too many pieces of land and property around the world. That's what my parents' excuse is anyway. They were thinking of selling a mansion that no one in the family has used since the late 1800s. They were saying, they could give us the money to buy our own place, since a bachelor loft that's been magically expanded might not be sustainable living quarters for a family that keeps growing as quickly as ours does."

 

Magnus just stared in silence for a while, and Alec kissed him again. Given the way Alec was smiling and laughing about all of this, it was obvious he thought this was a good idea. Magnus was still unsure. Decades of distrust for Shadowhunters made it hard to take this at face value. "They're just gifting us a house?" Magnus asked skeptically, and ran a hand up and down Alexander's arm to keep himself grounded in the present.

 

"We get to pick and buy the house. We can stay in Brooklyn, or go wherever you like. We don't have to move at all if you don't want to. They just thought that it might be nice, so you don't have to keep the loft under the continual spells that make it as big as it is now."

 

Magnus refused to think about it as a jibe against him for having his family all live in the same loft he'd had for the past half century. He knew the Lightwoods were trying to be better about their prejudices, and this was probably an honest offer, even if it did sound like,  _'We can provide more for our family than you can.'_  to his paranoid mind. "We could buy our own place if we wanted. Do you not like it here anymore, Alexander?" Only with Alec would he let himself be even remotely vulnerable.

 

Alec as always, seemed to pick up on Magnus' mood and could tell he wasn't as thrilled by the idea as he had been when he'd walked in the door this evening. "I know you could probably afford most of the homes in Manhattan if you really wanted Magnus," Alexander reassured him with a more subdued smile. He took his time thinking of the next words, wanting to get them absolutely right. "As for where we live, I love it here. It was the first place I really considered home." That brought a smile back to Magnus' face, along with Alec rubbing his thumb along the back of their still joined hands. "And you should definitely keep it for when we still need some private time," he added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I just don't want you constantly straining yourself, especially if we end up adopting more kids." Alec laughed at the horrified face Magnus feigned.

 

"Wherever you, Max and Rafael are is home Magnus. Whether we live in a shed or a mansion, it doesn't matter to me. Like I said, we can absolutely stay here, if you'd rather not move." Alec pulled Magnus closer, and wrapped him up in his arms. "But if you did want to move, after everything, I think it's only fitting that someone else has to pay for it for us."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fluff this week apparently. Bad news though is that this and the next fluff work I'm posting are the last purely fluffy fics I have in my prompts list for a while. Then we're back to angst, and a mix of angst and fluff. But Kaze needed happy things, so Kaze gets happy things. Come tell me about your new dental bills on tumblr at only-1-a!


End file.
